Life Isn't Soo Glamorous
by ReadWithYourEyesClosed
Summary: Jack and the Guardians have lived happily together for a couple years now and all of them are stronger than ever.With more believers than they ve ever had. But when there s good then evil will always try to stop it. Pitch is back and stronger than ever. Guardians watch out. *Evil Cackles*
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys I'm back... for now haha

Summary: Jack and the Guardians have lived happily together for a couple hundred years now and all of them are stronger than more believers than they`ve ever had. But when there`s good then evil will always try to stop it. Pitch is back and stronger than ever. Guardians watch out.

Jack flew across the warren at high speeds. Whooping and yelping as often as he could.

"Stop that you bloody show pony!" Bunny yelled. Jack ignored him and kept flying, willing the wind to make him move faster. He flew by Tooth and the force of the wind trailing him spun her in circles along with her many many fairies. Jack landed near North who stood nearby, his hair windswept and a lopsided grin on his face.

"Ok so what did ya want Kangaroo," Jack joked.

"Im. A. Bunny!" Bunny screeched. Tooth then put her hand on his shoulder to try to calm him down.

"Remember Jack, we were going too just hang out today, and me and Bunny cannot stay within the cold temperatures for long," she explained. Jack nodded and mumbled an ok.

The rest of the day went by in a blur, full of fun games of potato sack races, obstacle courses throughout the warren, and a barbecue. Bunny happens to actually be a very good chef, which surprised everyone except North.

Jack and the rest were laughing and enjoying the end of a good day at the Warren. But the sky darkened and the clouds swirled overhead. The sound of Pitch`s evil cackle reverberated around the warren. All of them jumped up from their relaxed positions on the ground into a fighting stance.

"Come out wherever you are!" North boomed.

"No. You little," he paused,"Guardians can come out and find me. Come find the Boogeyman," Pitch tested. He was making a mockery out of the Guardians and they wouldn't stand for it. Bunny was growling and Tooth`s fairies buzzed and squeaked with anger.

Jack`s eyes widened and an ear splitting scream could be heard. Jack`s eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fought to keep conscious. His head started hurting and it hurt to keep aware. Tears started forming in his crystal blue eyes. All he could think about was the pain he felt. He could take it no longer and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

The Guardians rushed to his side and bent over his crumpled body.

"What have you done to him!?" Tooth screeched, her eyes full of worry as she looked at the body of the boy she had come to think of as a son.

"Nothing you fairy," he spat the words as though he had a foul taste in his mouth, "the boy will be fine…. For now that is," he cackled again. The Boogeyman materialized in front of the hunched Guardians. Bunny hopped up and immediately go tint a fighting stance, ready to take his head off if he needed to.

Pitch just smirked and raised his arm to summon his nightmares to his side. Bunny realized how outnumbered they were and his mouth fell agape. he quickly recomposed himself and told himself it`d be okay.

"If you want to keep yourself and the rest of your pitiful friends safe and out of harms way," he said to Bunny, "you`ll move out of the way and let me have the boy," He held his hand out as if he was shaking someones hand. "Deal?"

Bunny looked to the rest of the Guardians. Tooth was crying. Sandy had a look of concern. North had his head down and Bunny couldn't see the saddened look that covered his face.

"Your choice Pooka, Jack, or the rest of the Guardians?" Pitch smirked again. Bunny hesitated and looked away again. Pitch took that as an invitation to take Jack. He strolled over to Jack`s fallen body and picked him up and layer him across one of his nearby nightmares.

"Thanks again for the boy, i`ll cherish him forever," he licked his lipped with a look of satisfaction in his eyes. And with that final note he mounted a nightmare and disappeared into the shadows that lined the clouded warren. Bunny`s mouth hung opens the realization hit him._ I let Pitch take Jack….. _" I let Pitch take Jack," He said slowly. "I told him i`d protect him, and i failed," He said softly.

"It wasn't your fault," Tooth cooed.

"Yes it was!" Bunny yelled. "It was! Stop lying!" Tooth stopped talking and hovered away and looked at North with concern.

"Bunny we`ll get Jack back, I promise," North tried.

Pitch`s lair… Unknown location….. 1200 hours

Jack awoke. Bound at the ankles and wrists with a chained collar around his neck. He pulled and strained against the chains. The metal binds dug into his skin and blood dripped on the floor, looking black in the dim light in the room. Pitch materialized form the shadows in the corners and walked up to Jack.

"Ahhh good. You`re awake finally," he smiled down at Jack.

"What do you want from me Pitch?" He said through clenched teeth, the pain in his wrist started to become more prominent along with the constant throb in his head that heated along with his heart.

"What do i want?" He walked with long strides around Jack and then took his face between his long bony fingers. "A minion, a second in command. Or maybe a toy." He laughed shortly but then got serious once more. "What do you think?"

"I wan nothing to do with you," Jack growled. He started to struggle again and only further bruised his skin.

"Ah ah ah. We will have none of that." Pitch said as he tightened the chains so that Jacks flat on his back against the wall. "No struggling my little Guardian," Jack kept silent. "My little Jackypooh too scared to talk? Shaking in his boots?" Pitch cackled again. "Where should we begin?" He asked. "Oh i know!" He slid his hand under his cloak to retrieve…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He slid his hand under his cloak to retrieve a long dagger that was about as long as his forearm. "Noo!" Jack screamed. He struggled even more against his chains and began thrashing his head. "Nooo!" he repeated.

"Now now boy I'm not going to hurt you, yet. Just don't misbehave," Pitch said soothingly. He slid right next to Jack and ran the cold dagger along his side. Jack shivered and shied away from the dagger. Pitch jerked the dagger against his hoodie causing the fabric to give away and fall from his pale, skinny body.

Jack yelped and clenched his eyes shut. "Ah ah ah, no screaming or yelping." He gagged Jack with a wisp of black sand, but you could still hear his muffled screams. "Don't worry Jack. I won't hurt you for now," Pitch cooed while wrapping his boney fingers around around Jack`s face. Jack turned his head away and closed his eyes. His breathing was very heavy, almost like panting.

Jack was very nervous and Pitch could tell. The fear radiated off the boy like heat from the sun. Tears streamed down Jacks`s face. He was terrified, and he`d admit it too. But realization hit Jack way too soon.

"Where`s my staff?" Jack asked, fear lacing his voice in fright at what the Boogeyman could have done to his staff.

"I have done nothing to your precious little staff. It is safely tucked away an d out of sight my precious little snowflake," He circled the boy. His eyes running over the boy from head to toe. The boy was handsome, he thought to himself. This boy will be his, if not now, soon.

I will have him, Pitch kept repeating to himself. He let a soft chuckle escape his lips as he slipped through the shadows into the next room. The den. A stone fire place was placed on the far wall, wood was stacked neatly on either flames caused the shadows to dance around. The leather coach in front of the fire place seemed very welcoming to Pitch and he sat down.

He summoned the shadows to his aid and brought him a glass of the reddest wine you've ever seen, so deep and thick it appeared like blood. Pitch put the crystal glass up to his lips and the red liquid slid down his throat. Everything around him seemed perfect, but he didn't know what was to come. What the guardians were planning.

But that wasn't important now, was it. Or is it?


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Alright guys, I'm back with chapter 3. Yay right?

Jack: No not yay, this isn't fun!

Me:Yes it is, well for me and the readers it is *evil chuckles*

Pitch:I'll have to agree with RWYEC, this is much fun don't you think

Jack:No, not fun

Me:Oh well that sucks Jack *throws Jack into story* have fun Jack

Pitch:Looks like fun to me *Walks into story*

Me:Well then looks like were getting started here. *Chuckles* Oh wait, i almost forgot, here`s a shoutout for my close friend LadybugGirl7068!

Pitch arrived from a fun night of spreading nightmares to the children of the world. He loved hearing their screams of terror. It fulfilled his desire for fear. But he could always enjoy a good scare. Jack was trapped in his lair he knew. He chuckled to himself and walked around his lair. The same lair his nightmares had tried to destroy him in. He was lucky that he got away self and sound. He didn't think he`d make it himself.

The cages still hung around the deep cavern in the center of the lair, the cages that almost destroyed the Tooth Fairy. He was so close last time to destroying the Guardians once and for all, but then Jack Frost had to get in the way, making him look like a fool. In front of all those bratty kids! The kids… Of course! He chuckled again to himself. He could kidnap that one kid, what was his name. The boy had bonded very well with Frost. Jamie…. that was the boys name.

But before he could do anything, he would need to get the rest of the Guardians. One by one. Who would he go after first though, the decision was hard. Hmmm, who was the weakest of the group? … The Tooth Fairy of course, he thought to himself. Perfect.

He rushed out of the lair into the crisp cold air and took to the skies. He melded with the shadows and arrived at Tooth Palace. He looked around one of the many pillars surrounding the center of the palace. He watched the fairy and watched for when she had a break in the teeth collecting. She started moving away from her spot. She flew into the palace itself and started placing teeth in there correct spots, smiling as she did her work.

What an adorable little fairy, Pitch thought, she`ll do nicely to bring the other Guardians out of their holes. Pitch turned himself into a shadow and followed the fairy through the maze of a palace. He went up behind her and grabbed her, he covered her mouth with black sand. She screamed and struggled and Pitch waved black sand over her and she fell unconscious. He carried her bridal style and melded into the shadows followed by tiny screams of protest by her mini fairies.

They arrived in the lair and he placed her inside a cage surrounded by a cloak, nobody could see in or out. he chained her foot to the cage and closed and locked the cage. He replaced the cloak and went to check on Jack. He hung on the wall in the position he left him in, his head hung low so that his chin touched his chest. Pitch`s eyes ran over his body. The beautiful body, Pitch thought. But he shook his head to rid himself of the thought.

He can't like Jack Frost, he`s a Guardian, and they are his nemesis`, Frost was the one who stopped him in the first place. How could he have an attraction to the boy. He walked out of the room and back into the center room where the cages hung. He hated looking at the them, they mocked him,telling him of his previous failure. But they were also a motivator for his current plan.

But the difference here was that he wasn't going to fail this time. He was going to succeed, destroying the Guardians was all he wanted. And thats what he was going to do.

Me:Well guys there was your chapter, how was it?

Pitch:Not bad hehe i got a fairy now

Tooth:Let me out of here Pitch!

Pitch:No, i`ll pass on that one

Me:Your staying in there Tooth

Tooth:*banging on cage and colorful language can be heard*

Me:*Rolls up news paper* Bad, bad Tooth. No cussing. Well Tooth is using profanity so i must go, bye bye my good readers


End file.
